Petrolio
Il petrolio (dal greco πέτρα, "roccia", e έλαιο, "olio"), anche detto oro nero, è un liquido infiammabile, denso, di colore che può andare dal nero al marrone scuro, passando dal verdognolo fino all'arancione, che si trova in alcuni giacimenti entro gli strati superiori della crosta terrestre. È composto da una miscela di vari idrocarburi (in prevalenza alcani, ma con variazioni nell'aspetto, nella composizione e nelle proprietà fisico-chimiche). Studi sulle riserve del petrolio .]] Per riserve di petrolio si intende la quantità di idrocarburi liquidi che si stima potranno essere estratti in futuro dai giacimenti già scoperti. Generalmente i volumi che potranno essere estratti da giacimenti non ancora sfruttati sono denominati riserve. La determinazione delle riserve è condizionata dalle incertezze tecniche ed economiche. Le incertezze tecniche derivano dal fatto che i volumi di idrocarburo contenuti nel giacimento sono stimati quasi esclusivamente attraverso dati ottenuti con metodi indiretti (tra i più diffusi la prospezione sismica e le misure di proprietà fisiche delle rocce nei pozzi). Le informazioni dirette sono necessariamente poche, se confrontate con l'eterogeneità delle rocce serbatoio, in quanto provengono dalla perforazione dei pozzi, che è molto costosa. Le incertezze di tipo economico includono la difficoltà di poter prevedere l'andamento futuro dei costi di estrazione e dei prezzi di vendita dell’idrocarburo (mediamente la vita produttiva di un giacimento è di 10-20 anni). Anche la disponibilità commerciale di nuove tecnologie di estrazione è difficilmente prevedibile con totale certezza. Il livello di incertezza sulle riserve è quindi massimo quando vengono stimati potenziali nuovi giacimenti, diminuisce nel momento della loro scoperta tramite perforazioni di pozzi, e durante il periodo produttivo e diviene nullo quando le riserve producibili del giacimento sono azzerate in quanto tutti gli idrocarburi estraibili sono effettivamente stati prodotti. Il grado di aleatorietà delle riserve è espresso attraverso la loro classificazione secondo categorie definite. Esistono diversi schemi di classificazione, quella della Society of Petroleum Engineers (SPE) è internazionalmente diffuso e distingue tra Risorse (idrocarburi non ancora scoperti o non commerciali) e Riserve (idrocarburi scoperti e commerciali). Le Riserve infine sono classificate come certe, probabili e possibili secondo un grado di incertezza crescente. Questo stesso schema è stato inserito all’interno del sistema di classificazione delle risorse naturali, esclusa l’acqua, pubblicato dalle Nazioni Unite nel 2004 sotto il nome di United Nations Framework Classification (UNFC). L'impossibilità di calcolare esattamente la quantità di riserve e di risorse, dà spazio a diverse previsioni più o meno ottimistiche. Nel 1972 uno studio autorevole, commissionato al MIT dal Club di Roma (il famoso Rapporto sui limiti dello sviluppo), affermò che nel 2000 sarebbero state esaurite circa il 25% delle riserve mondiali di oro nero. Il rapporto, però, fu frainteso, e i più pensarono che predicesse la fine del petrolio entro il 2000. La situazione oggi appare più grave di quanto il MIT avesse predetto. Dai dati pubblicati annualmente dalla BP si rileva che la quantità di petrolio utilizzata dal 1965 al 2004 è di 116 miliardi di tonnellate, le riserve ancora disponibili nel 2004 sono valutate in 162 miliardi di tonnellate. Con questi valori si può facilmente calcolare che, escludendo i nuovi giacimenti che saranno scoperti nei prossimi anni, è già stato consumato il 42% delle riserve inizialmente disponibili, in altre parole si avvicina il momento del raggiungimento del "picco" dell'estrazione. Secondo la BP, il petrolio disponibile è sufficiente per circa 40 anni a partire dal 2000, supponendo di continuarne l'estrazione al ritmo attuale, quindi senza tenere conto della continua crescita della domanda mondiale, che si colloca intorno al 2% annuo. Ma al momento dell'estrazione dell'ultima goccia di petrolio, l'umanità dovrà già da tempo aver smesso di contare su questa risorsa, in quanto man mano che i pozzi si vanno esaurendo la velocità con cui si può continuare ad estrarre decresce, costringendo a ridurre i consumi o utilizzare altre fonti energetiche. Finora, le più comuni e popolari predizioni sulla fine dei giacimenti di petrolio non si sono avverate, perciò molti hanno smesso di discuterne. Il futuro del petrolio come carburante è tuttora controverso. Alcuni argomentano che, dato che la quantità totale di petrolio a disposizione è limitata, le predizioni degli anni '70 sono solo rimandate. Diversi altri studi hanno in tutto o in parte confermato queste conclusioni; in particolare sono da menzionare quelli del geologo americano Marion King Hubbert (vedi anche picco di Hubbert) e in seguito, a partire da questi, quelli di Colin Campbell e Jean Laherrère. Secondo questi studi la quantità di petrolio estratto da una nazione segue una curva a campana e la massima estrazione di greggio per unità di tempo la si ha quando si è prelevato metà di tutto il petrolio estraibile. Questo è quanto si è verificato negli USA (i 48 stati continentali - lower 48 - esclusa l' Alaska) in cui l'estrazione di petrolio ha avuto un massimo nel 1971 (circa 9 milioni di barili al giorno) e poi è declinata come in una curva a campana secondo quanto previsto da Hubbert. di Sarnia, Ontario (Canada), 2001]] Altri studi di diversa matrice (in gran parte di economisti) sostengono che la tecnologia continuerà a rendere disponibili per l'industria idrocarburi a basso costo e che sulla Terra ci sono vaste riserve di petrolio "non convenzionale" quali le sabbie bituminose, gli scisti bituminosi consentiranno nel futuro l'uso del petrolio per un periodo di tempo ancora molto lungo. L'Agenzia internazionale dell'energia nel 2008 ha stimato che la produzione di petrolio sia destinata a calare del 9,1% annuo, o almeno il 6,4% se aumentassero gli investimenti; le stime corrette dell'agenzia abbassano tale dato al 5%La notizia è stata data inizialmente dal Financial Times del 28 ottobre 2008 (che cita come fonte una bozza del World Energy Outlook) e ripresa dal Guardian due giorni dopo. Fonte: Sergio Ferraris, Nessuno parli del picco, QualEnergia, novembre/dicembre 2008, p. 91. e considerano più probabile il 6,7%.George Monbiot, When will the oil run out?, The Guardian, 15 dicembre 2008. Paesi con le maggiori riserve di petrolio Qui di seguito sono elencati i primi 20 paesi per riserve certe di petrolio all'anno 2009. Per vita media residua si intende la stima della durata delle riserve ai ritmi di estrazione dell'anno 2009.Fonte : BP Statistical Review of World Energy - June 2010. I volumi si riferiscono alle riserve certe. Sono escluse le stime ufficiali delle sabbie bituminose canadesi (pari a circa 143.300 milioni di barili) relative ai progetti oggetto di sviluppo attivo, ai liquidi separati dal gas naturale ( “Natural Gas Liquids - NGL”) e ai liquidi condensati dai gas naturali (“ gas condensate “). Principali paesi produttori Qui di seguito vengono elencati i primi 20 paesi produttori di petrolio nel mondo nell'anno 2009Fonte : BP Statistical Review of World Energy - June 2010.: Fonte : BP Statistical Review of World Energy - June 2010 Sono inclusi i volumi di petrolio estratti da sabbie bituminose e scisti bituminosi oltre che ai liquidi separati dal gas naturale ( “Natural Gas Liquids - NGL”). Sono esclusi i carburanti (liquid fuels) prodotti da altre fonti (es. carbone). Principali paesi consumatori al 2025.]] Qui di seguito vengono elencati i primi 20 paesi consumatori di petrolio nel mondo nell'anno 2009: Fonte : BP Statistical Review of World Energy - June 2007 Lista di alcune compagnie petrolifere ;Americhe * Stati Uniti d'America Anadarko, USA * Stati Uniti d'America Chevron Corporation, USA * Stati Uniti d'America ConocoPhillips, USA * Stati Uniti d'America ExxonMobil, USA * Stati Uniti d'America Gulf Oil, USA * Canada Irving Oil, Canada * Stati Uniti d'America Marathon Oil, USA * Venezuela PDVSA, Venezuela * Brasile Petrobras, Brasile * Messico Petróleos Mexicanos, Messico * Canada Petro Canada, Canada * Stati Uniti d'America Pride Offshore, Stati Uniti * Argentina YPF, Argentina * Bolivia YPFB, Bolivia ;Asia * Iraq National Oil Company, Iraq * Kuwait Petroleum Corporation, Kuwait * National Iranian Oil Company, Iran * Pertamina, Indonesia * Petronas, Malesia * Qatar Petroleum, Qatar * Saudi Aramco, Arabia Saudita ;Europa * BP, Regno Unito * Eni, Italia * Api, Italia * IP, gruppo Api, Italia * Ies, gruppo Mol, Italia * Mol, Ungheria * Repsol, Spagna * Royal Dutch Shell, Paesi Bassi e Regno Unito * Tamoil, Paesi bassi * StatoilHydro, Norvegia * Total, Francia * YUKOS, Russia * Petrol, Slovenia * OMW, Austria * Petrom, gruppo OMW, Romania * Rompetrol, Romania * LUKoil, Russia ;Africa * National Oil Corporation, Libia * Sonangol, Angola * Sonatrach, Algeria Mercato del petrolio I due mercati principali per lo scambio di petrolio sono il NYMEX di New York e l'International Petroleum Exchange di Londra (IPE). Entrambi sono di proprietà americana. In entrambi, il prezzo del petrolio e la quotazione avvengono in dollari. Russia e Iran sono intenzionati ad aprire Borse locali in cui è possibile acquistare petrolio e gas in valuta diversa dal dollaro. Il Brent ha toccato il suo minimo storico il 10 dicembre 1998 quando fu quotato a 9,55 $ al barileCala d 5 mila limiardi la bolletta petrolifera. Il massimo storico è dell'11 luglio 2008 quando le quotazioni registrarono i 147,25 $ al barilePetrolio sopra 147 dollari, Borse a picco. ) dal 1861 al 2007.]] Note Bibliografia * e io sono bello :D Voci correlate ;Chimica e geologia * Combustibili fossili * Geochimica del petrolio * Geologia degli idrocarburi * Geostatistica * Scisti bituminosi ;Fasi della produzione e del trasporto * Estrazione del petrolio * Raffinazione del petrolio * Petroliera * Floating storage and offloading unit * Slop ;Tiplologie e prodotti del petrolio * Greggio * Naftalan (Tipo di petrolio) * Gas naturale * GPL ;Problematiche ambientali correlate * Disastro petrolifero * Energie rinnovabili (vedi anche biodiesel) * Fonti di energia rinnovabili * Gas serra * Antipetrolismo ;Risvolti economici e legislativi * Crisi energetica ** Crisi energetica (1973) ** Crisi energetica (1979) * Crisi petrolifera * Legislazione mineraria italiana * OPEC * Petrodollari * Picco di Hubbert * Sette sorelle ;Altre * Storia dell'industria chimica * Storia dell'industria petrolifera Collegamenti esterni * Assomineraria: industria minerale e petrolifera in Italia * WTRG Economics - quotazioni del petrolio e serie storiche * [http://www.lascossa.org/index.htm?70.a.Z2.hI.d.N.0WqZ Anche gli USA si preoccupano del picco]: articolo su un documento dell'equivalente statunitense della Corte dei conti sul picco del petrolio * geologia.com * Analisi storica del prezzo del petrolio in dollari ed euro al cambio storico * Picco Energetico Un esame visivo dei conti nazionali e regionali di produzione e di consumo di energia; dati della BP Statistical Review. Categoria:Risorse energetiche